villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chester V
Chester V is the main antagonist in the 2013 animated film, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. He is voiced by Will Forte. Appearance He is a tall, slender elderly man in an orange vest and black pants and shoes. He has pale skin, short white hair, a short white beard and wears glasses. His head, neck, and the collar of his vest resemble an incandescent light bulb. Personality He is also known to be deceptive and manipulative, and he will do what it takes to further his goals. He appears to have great knowledge of Chinese proverbs and greets others with "Namaste", a common greeting used by Hindus, suggesting that he may also be knowledgeable of Indian culture. He has a great fondness for his Food Bars more than any other of his creations. Biography Early Years Chester V's origins are quite unknown. In his early years, he began to invent and founded Live Corp. A world renowned scientist, very clearly a parody of Steve Jobs, apparent super-inventor, and the CEO of Live Corp; Chester invented various items, such as Live Corp's ever so popular food bars, his assistant: Barb, and presumably; his own holograms programed to travel and run errands where the real Chester couldn't go. However, he was extremely greedy and malicious and usually went insane trying to expand his company's popularity, calling it: "the coolest, hippist factory in the world". Around some point, his orange facial hair went white and he began to wore a Live Corp vest instead of a lab coat. He also discovered Flint's latest, "destroyed" FLDSMDFR, and tracked down the invention; discovering that the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion. Immediately, Chester sent one of his holograms and Live Corp members to the food covered Swallow Falls in search of the machine, which Chester wanted in order of improving his latest food bar: the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0. Arrival at Swallow Falls He relocated Flint, his friends, and the citizens of Swallow Falls to San Franjose, California. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester was determined to find it. Chester invited Flint, his biggest fan, to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with a human brain. Meanwhile, Chester was informed that his search-parties on the island were been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers which were learning how to swim. Fearing the world's inevitable doom, Chester tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all. Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend and meteorologist Sam Sparks, her cameraman Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat. Later, Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join on the mission and arrives on the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the Foodimals, but Flint is intent on making Chester proud. Sam leaves in anger, along with the others (including his pet monkey named Steve). In the jungle, Sam proves that the Foodimals mean no harm by taming a Cheespider. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is taken hostage by Live Corp employees. Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute marshmallows and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. Chester immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and announces his plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the Foodimals. A crushed Flint is knocked into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, who along with the Foodimals, help him infiltrate the Live Corp building that is under construction on the island. Flint frees the trapped Foodimals and confronts Chester, who threatens to make food bars out of his friends. Chester makes several holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint, but Flint uses the "Party-In-A-Box" to expose the real Chester. An army of Foodimals arrive and Flint's friends are freed by Barb, having a change of heart. Death Chester is catapulted into the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0 Maker. His limbs and his head retract into his vest right before he hits the bottom of the grinder. He ricochets erratically between the blades of the machine before he is sling-shotted out of the machine. He is almost immediately grabbed by the Cheespider's special sauce web and into the mouth of the cheespider. The cheespider spits out the Chester V's vest. After a suspenseful moment, it deflates, revealing that Chester V had been eaten alive by the cheespider and that he was killed as well. Gallery Chester.jpg|Chester V in film 60266668.jpg BSUSB by Chster V.jpg Chester V.png Trivia *He shares a few similarities with Charles Muntz from Pixar's Up: **They both acted as good role models, making the protagonists (Flint Lockwood and Carl Fredricksen) their biggest fans ever since their childhood. **During the present, they had both aged, though they didn't actually die until the climax. **While acting nice at first, they reveal their twisted natures toward the main characters. *** However, however unlike Charles Muntz, Chester V was pretty much shown to be evil much earlier. *Like Charles Muntz, Van Grants from Tales of the Abyss ''also acted as a good role model toward the main protagonist (Luke Von Fabre). Both Van and Chester both tricked the heroes into doing their dirty work, which involved them destroying certain places and their inhabitants (The Foodimal Jungle and Akzeriuth). However, while Akzeriuth remained destroyed, the Foodimal Jungle was saved right after Chester's death. *Chester V's death is similar to Scar who has been eaten by hyenas from ''The Lion King and Captain Gutt from Ice Age: Continental Drift ''who might have been eaten by sirens. However, Chester's was in a less graphic matter. *He also shows similarites to Fairy Godmother: **They both are devious **They are changed from bad to good but defeated by a hero **They both are traitors *He also shows similarities to Clayton from ''Tarzan, Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph: **Chester V and Rourke are after powerful items to use for themselves (FLDSMDFR from Flint Lockwood and Crystal Power from Milo Thatch and Kida.) **Chester V and Clayton had true natures toward heroes before the climax (Chester V to Flint and Clayton to Tarzan). **Chester V and King Candy prevents the hero's friend to go along and break their friendship toward the main heroes (Chester V to Sam Sparks and King Candy to Vanellope) *He also shows a similarity to Lotso from Pixar's Toy Story 3: **Both of them eventually became deceptive and backstabbed the protagonists (Woody and Flint Lockwood), but Lotso began to lie out of pain, while Chester did it out of pride. *He bears a resemblance to late Apple CEO, Steve Jobs, considering his glasses, balding head, white beard, and use of computers. *He also shares few similities with Grubba form Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door: **Both were betrayed by their assistant (Chester V to Barb and Grubba to Jolene). **Both almost had an valuable item in their possesion (Grubba the Gold Crystal Star and Chester V the FLDSMDFR). **Both made their assistant become angry at them (Grubba has killed Prince Mush (Jolene's Brother) and Chester kept calling Barb "Monkey"). **Both tried to escape from the main protagonist at the movie/chapter climax. *He shares a similarity with Mr. Mogul from Codename K.N.D.; they both "visited" natural habitats for their greedy purposes. However, while Mr. Mogul used Numbuh 3's nose to find Rainbow Monkey island, Chester V already knew where the Foodimals lived. Category:Mad Scientist Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Sociopaths Category:Trickster Category:Evil Genius Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Child-Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:Multipliers Category:Cowards Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gaolers Category:Outright Villains Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Thief Category:Misogynists Category:Rich Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Forms